iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Loric
'Lorics, '''misleadingly called Loriens, are the sentient species from the Lorien (the series prominent character Number four is a Loric). Lorics in there physical appearance, closely resemble humans, enough that most humans assume them to be humans as well; unlike the Magodorians they possess no distinct features that would make them stand out amongst ordinary humans. History It is said by Number Four that Lorics were known to have visited Earth many times before, in the past (before the majority of them were destroyed by the Magodrians). They had witnessed the planet Earth's development, witnessed its times of growth and abundance, through the times when the Earth was covered in nothing more than ice and snow. The Lorics had also helped early humanity acquire fire, as well as gave them tools that would later help them create languange and speech. This is why the languages on Earth are so similair to the languages used on Lorien. The Lorics also did not abduct humans, although it happened multiple times throughout human history. Number Four suspects that the Magodorians are the ones to have been behind the "alien abducts". Lorien (the home planet of the Lorics) Every problem that Earth now has; pollution, over-population, global warming, food shortages, Lorien also had before. At one point, twenty-five thousand years ago, the planet began to die. This occured long before the Lorics had developed space travel; the people of Lorien realized that they had to do something if they were all going to survive. Slowly but surely, they made a commitment to ensure that the planet would forever remain self-sustaining by changing their way of life, doing away with everything harmful, guns, bombs, poisonous chemicals, pollutants... and over time the damage began to reverse itself and the planet started to heal. With the benefit of evolution, over a thousands of years, certian citizens the Garde developed powers in order to protect the planet, and help it. On Lorien, these two are two types of citizens, those who develop Legacies, or powers, those with Legacies are called the ''Garde, those without are called Cepan, or keepers. Every Garde is assigned a Cepan at an early age. Cepans help the Garde understand Lorein's history and development of their powers. The Cepan and the Garde; one group to run the Lorien, the other to defend it. Over time, the Lorics became more advanced in their development of technology. While still co-existintg with their ecosystems, they had developed space-travel and space ships. Culture of Lorien Lorics are also known to be monogamous race, falling in love only once and staying with that person for the rest of their life, often later starting a family with that one person. Marriages occur with Lorics commonly around the ages of twenty-five or older. Marriages on Lorien have nothing to do with law or papers as they do on Earth. They are based more on promise and commitment then anything else. When a Garde child is born, he or she is taken away from their parents and are raised by their grandparents until after they reach the adult age of twenty-five, around the time they have children of there own do they see their parents again. Traits of species Lorics who are Garde since birth possess superhuman strength, speed, agility, and senses (and if they concentrate on one sense, they can increase its range or power). In the film adaption though, John Smith did not develop any of these abilties until after he had received his second Legacy, Lumen. Garde receive training on Lorien, in hand to hand combat, and weaponry. Fall of Lorien When the Mogodorians invaded Lorien, the majority of the Lorics were killed. Only the remaining nine Garde children and their Cepan were thought to have survived and escaped to Earth. However, it is hinted at the end of ''I Am Number Four ''that a few more Lorics may have also survived. An elder by the name of Pitticus Lore is said to still be alive, and to also be currently residing on Earth. Legacies Lorics who are Garde have all been known to develop powers, or "Legacies" as they grow older and closer into adulthood. The Legacies that Garde have extemely varies from invisibility, the ability of reading minds, being able to fly, or to using natural forces like fire, wind or lightning. It is known that when Garde with Legacies come together, their abilties and powers become stronger (in the film, Number Four and Six overpowered the Magodorian forces within the school). Trivia *Despite the fact that it is said that only nine Lorics went to Earth, technically nineteen went. Nine garde, nine cepan, and the reigning elder, Pittacus Lore. *The source of a Garde's Power is the planet Lorien itself. *A lorien's accent sounds likes a french's accent.